Color me Heartless
by Ayako Zetra
Summary: Why did they care? What did they think she was, lonely? Love was irrelevant. You don't need it to work, to breath, to live. Love was a distraction, a wasted emotion that broke hearts in the end rather than make them. She was called heartless. What was heartless? If love was an emotion, than what did that make her? What was there to find when there was nothing left?
1. Heartless

**Valentines day story! There is shipping, but it isn't with Shad, just so you know!**

**Also, I'll be pouring my mind, heart and soul into this so it can be finished by Valentine's Day. So basically, all of my fanfics are now on hiatus. Sorry!**

**Happy Readings!**

**-Ayako Zetra**

* * *

><p><em>Why did they care? What did they th<em>_ink she was, lonely? Love was irrelevant. You don't need it to breath, to work, to live. Love was a distraction, a wasted emotion that broke hearts in the end rather then make them. She was called heartless. What was heartless? If love was an emotion, what did that make her then? What is there to find when nothing was there?_

**Color me Heartless**

**Chapter one**

Cold wind seemed to go through Fi as the cars passed at high chasing speeds, making her once again shiver slightly. Old decorations from Christmas and New Years were still hanging from the lamposts as they shined a bright light to the streets below, illuminating the early hour of five o' clock. In the cold weather of a striking negative two degrees, anyone would think no one would be crazy enough to venture out into the cold in this freezing weather this early in the morning. If that was so, then why was Fi thinking, walking out in the cold?

As the student body's first counsuler, it was important that Fi make it on time, even if it meant she was a bit early in doing so. The president, Shad Williams, had asked her the day before to be here as early as five-thirty to help make plans and discuss a few topics, such as the up coming Valentine's dance, before the rest of the student body got there at six.

Fi looked down at her watch in a rushed manner to see it was only five o' three. She sighed and lowered her arm, tightening the blue and purple cloak around her shoulders. Fi didn't know why, but she always felt rushed. She always was. She always had the feeling she had something important to do, some sort of task to get done, something she didn't have that she wanted dearly to complete herself, like fitting the last piece to complete a long and hard puzzle. It was something she's always lived with. Though, at times it could be tiring, Fi didn't mind it too much.

Fi looked forward towards the end of the street while a ghost of a smile seemed to play on her lips, like one of Mona Lisa's. Just a few kilometers away stood her High school, Knightloft High, home of the Loftwings. The small, yet nearly castle-shaped building seemed dark and lifless. Even how the blue flags waved in rythme with the wind made it seem eerie. Even so, a slight shiver down Fi's back only reminded her of the warmth her destination she was headed towards provided.

She met with Shad at the front entrance of the high school, which surprised Fi since he always seemed like the kind to be late for an early morning meeting. Though, it also didn't surprise her when she found him half asleep laying under the protection of the roof. Rolling her eyes, Fi walked up to him and decided to kick him awake, seeing as her hands were nearly frozen over.

"Gaah!" Yelp Shad, falling over into the powdered thin layer of snow beside him. Someone also apparently shoveled the entrance this morning. How nice. Shad quickly got up, finally awake, and moved to his feet in a defensive stance, glasses crooked upon his red nose, and faces his attacker with shaking hands, clearly not fit at all for a fist fight.

"Who's there?!" He cried, looking around desperately, "I swear to Hylia that if-" He cut himself off when his eyes landed on Fi for the first time, eyes widening the size of golfballs in realization.

"Oh, Fiona!" He greeted with a smile, straightening his poster and crooked glasses, "It is good to see you this fine cold morning!" He adds, holding out a hand. Shad was always one to use plenty of manners and language of high intellect around others, especially Fi. She can't help but smile a bit as she shook his hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Fi decides to ask, "If your early, you could have at least went on inside so you may be warmer."

"Ah, but my dear," he seemingly argues, "I felt I must first wait for you. Ladies first, after all."

Fi rose an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, knowing something was up. Shad pulled on his turtleneck sweater, which was now glazed with a powdered sheet of snow, with his index finger and a nervous chuckle. "Or I may have forgotten the keys to the front door..."

Fi rolled her eyes at Shad, knowing what he wanted. That was another thing about Shad, he always forgot stuff. "Well, pretty boy (His face reddened at those words), I hate to say this, but I just so happen to not have mine either." Fi shrugged, giving him a slightly doleful look.

Shad sighed, pinching The bridge of his red nose."Great..." He groaned. Fi just shrugged at him again before looking out into the street, watching the very few cars that pasted the school parking lot.

"Maybe we can wait till the custodian gets here around five forty." She suggested. She didn't get a reply back from the now silent Shad, but she didn't mind. The new silence that filled the awkward air around them gave her pleasure.

"So Fi..." Shad suddenly said, trying to bring some converse between the two. Fi hummed in response, allowing him to continue, "...Erm...so..." Silence filled the air again. It was strange how he was socially awkward. To Fi, it was kinda funny how a someonw like him could be so timid, yet be almost a whole other person on a stand while giving a speech of any kind. It almost seemed natural.

"The, um...the Valentines Dance is coming up soon..." Was all he said. Fi looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. Shad swallowed nervously before continuing, "Well, um, you see...okay, how do I say this..."

"Are you asking me?" Fi couldn't help but ask abruptly, making Shad look like he was in shock for a few seconds, face going red and his mouth falling dry.

"Heavens, no Fi!" Exclaimed Shad, fanning his face as if it was the most absurd thing ever. Really, could she blame him? No, not at all. "Its just...no, im not asking you, im just a bit concerned...I guess..."

Fi silently urged him to continue, though wondering why he would be so concerned over her. "Fi...do you even plan on going at all?"

Now that was a strange question. Her face remained emotionless as she thought. Well, usually at these kind of gatherings, everyone was wild up and rowdy, usually snuck off somewhere to get drunk or tell someone how attracted you are of them in the most unmodest ways possible. There would be people screaming, loud music with the most unplease unintellegant words in them, which was definately not school appropriate, and but loads of heart decorations with sparkles and hot pink. Lots and lots of hot pink.

Fi shook her head. No, it would be too crowded and noisy for her taste. To many people making out as well. Shad seemed to sigh in dissapointment. "Fi, do you know what Valentines day is all about?"

Another odd question. What exactly was Shad trying to get at? "Valentines day is the day to show yourappriciation or admiration for one another and let them know how important they are in your life." She answered, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Shad nodded in approval, "Do you have anyone important to you in your life?"

Of course she did. There was her mom and dad, her smart and nerdy older sister, Zelda, and...well, that was about it. She had everything she could possible need or want.

"Yes," answered Fi. Shad raised an eyebrow, and Fi felt she should probably elaborate. "My family. They are all I'd even need or want." She said simply, not giving more effort than that which was said.

Shad shook his head again in dissapointment while Fi looked at him like he had grown two heads. What was more important than family? "I mean, I guess you count too, since I guess we're...friends?" Fi felt the need to defend her side, though wasnt really sure about what she said. For all she knew, Shad could secretly be branding her as an enemy behind her back. Shad just sighed again.

"No Fi, that not what I mean," He says. Fi looked at him strangly, wondering what else she could have possibly missed. Well, I guess she wants and needs books. They were very important in her lifetime, but why in the world would she express admiration to a book?

"What I mean is, someone you like." Answered Shad. Someone she liked?

"Well, I like you, I mean, as a friend of course," She concluded, "but-"

Shad groaned again, cutting her off. He seemed to be frustrated of this conversation, "No, Fiona, just no."

"Then what do you mean by, 'like' then?!" Fi asked, gritting her teeth. Shad just looked at her.

"You should know what I mean."

Did she know? She likes books, reading and writing, and secretly singing and dancing, but that was just a hidden hobby. She admires her older sister, and loves her parents dearly, for she wouldn't be here without them, she has few friends, and each she cared about very much. What could he possible...

Suddenly, a thought hit her, nearly making her choke. Did he mean 'like' as in..._love?_

"Shad...why would you ask me these questions?" She asked him in a hushed voice. Shad only sighed.

"Fi, I see you everyday. You always seem to smile, give out a rare light chuckle every once in awhile, but other than that, you seem...not happy." He said. Fi blinked. Not...happy? "You're always by yourself, you prefer books over people, and I've never really seen you very excited or enthusiastic about anything. You just seem...robotic, only acting on a set of instructions." He looked away from her. Fi couldn't believe what she had heard.

"So would that mean..." She concluded, "wouldn't that mean your calling me lonely?" She asked him Shad seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I guess I am."

It was Fi's turn to look down. Why would he think she was lonely? And she was happy! She was around loved ones, has a good education and secure future, and she was content with everything going on around her! Of course she was happy.

Yet...what was this small voice doing, telling her deep down inside that she was wrong?

She felt Shad's presence leave her side, along with an odd jingle sound. "Honestly, Fiona," he said to her. Fi looked up at him, mouth nearly going dry when she saw the key in his hand. "I don't think you know how to love."

Fi was speechless. She had no living idea what to say next. Why in the world would he think she didn't know how to love? So what, she prefered books over people, yes, she was a loner, but that wouldn't brand her lonely, none the less loveless.

Shad just only looked at her sadly before starting to unlock the door dolefully and slowly. Fi still felt numb as the words Shad said went through her head.

She swallowed, finally able to say something, "...You tricked me..." Was all she could manage to say, though this time, even to her, it sounded so lifeless and emotionless.

Shad just looked at her sadly before saying, "No, I didn't. I simply knew you'd be here early, so I simply came here earlier." He opened the door and faced her, jiggling the keys. "I just lied about the keys..."

It was dead silent, and all Fi could do was stare. What else could she do?

Shad walked away, and pulled open the door, but just stood there before going inside to the warmth of the building. "Fi...I'm sorry I called you heartless..."

He walked inside, leaving Fi in the cold of the early morning snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Fi. Shad just dissed her. :(<strong>

**Please rate and review! Sorry for any spelling errors, I rushed!**


	2. Love breaks

**Oh wow! I got better feedback then I thought! Thank you so much, you lovely reviewers and followers! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but if not, I'll update with long chapters every friday or so.**

**Umm...you may hate me, but I have no living idea how Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet goes. Haven't seen or read anything, so please excuse my pity lack of knowledge.**

**Happy Readings!**

**-Ayako Zetra**

**EDIT: I fixed any mistakes! Please correct me if I messed up and combined chapters two and three together to make it longer! **

* * *

><p><em>Why did they care? What did they think she was, lonely? Love was irrelevant. You don't need it to work, to love, to live. Love was a distraction, a wasted emotion that broke hearts in the end rather than make them. She was called heartless. What was heartless? If love was an emotion, than what did that make her? What was there to find when there was nothing left?<em>

**Color me Heartless**

**Chapter two**

_'Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet.'_

Fi jotted down the words in desperate earnest, even if doing so in a dark room was a bit dense to do. Even throughout Music appreciation class (She was in it for the College credit), which happened to be one of her favorites, she was still thinking about the words from this morning.

_I'm sorry I called you heartless..._

Heartless...Fi wasn't heartless. Why would he call her that? Maybe he was simply overreacting out of concern or worry. It was no big deal, really. But then again, why did it bother her so much?

For once, Fi was generally confused. That never happened. Never.

There would, on some occasions, be when her throat and stomach would tighten up suddenly, she would get dizzy and unable to breath, and felt her face begin to pale. And to make it worse, when it had first happened, she had no idea what the heck was going on, panic seemingly tightening it's grip on her frame, mocking her and not enabling her to breath. By the time she had figured out what she was having was a panic attack, a huge crowd of students had gathered around her, nearly making her suffocate and panic more, which really didn't help. She had spent the rest of the remaining hours and a few after hours of that day in Junior High in the nurses office, the nurse being a very unpleasant lady.

Did Fi want another attack? No, no she did not. Though she was so close to having one. It tends to happen when nothing made sense to her or dwelled on it for too long.

Love just happened to be that certain subject at the moment, as sad as it was.

So now here she was since this morning; In her third hour class of Music appreciation class, watching a sad Shakespeare love tragedy story known as Romeo and Juliet; where the two lovers die in the end. Fi didn't get it.

Both Romeo and Juliet were both madly in love with each other, though their families did not support their love for each other. One thing leads to another, Romeo ended up killing himself for Juliet because he thought she was dead while she really wasn't, Juliet wakes up from her supposed slumber, sees a dead Romeo, and ends up killing herself for him, even though he probably wouldn't want her to. She ends up dead, he ends up dead, and thats basically the end of a sappy love tragedy. Everyone ends up dead. They didn't even get her final kiss she wanted before dieing.

To Fi, this added all the more reason to love being pointless. It just ended lives before making them. Broke hearts before mending them.

It was sudden, but a note landing on her desk appeared in her vision as she wrote her notes. She took one look at the folded piece of paper and rolled her eyes, placing it under her books. She'll read it when she had the chance.

Fi went back to listening and writing before another note come into her vision, this time open. Fi too one glance at it and saw what it said.

_L: Open the last note._

Fi wanted to glare at it. Why was it trying to ruin her education? But then she thought...it was only a sickening love tragedy. What was it teaching her about love? No good things, nonetheless. Fi glanced around the room, trying to find the messenger. Though, it was so dark, she couldn't even see the person next to her. Cursing her eyesight in the dark, she made a glance at the teacher, who was half asleep, mascara running down her face with tissues littering the surface of her desk.

Figuring it was safe, she went back to the last note she had gotten.

_L: Hello, I'm bored._

Fi looked at it and blinked. Okay, what kind of idiot was this guy anyway? Fi inspected the handwriting, and saw how it was nicely formed, the curls of the 'E;s and 'A's, she had to have figured the person she was talking to could be a girl. The writing nearly looked like Zelda's.

Fi decided to fancy this stranger and write her note to this strange girl.

_Well then, Bored, nice to meet you. You need to work on your capital letters._

After being satisfied of her answer, which had heavily implied sarcasm, Fi looked around to where the note came from. She was practically kicking herself for not paying attention to where the note came from. It almost seemed to appear from nowhere on her desk. Feeling lost, she looked around some more, looking for some sort of clue or sigh as to where she should hand the note too.

Fi nearly jumped when a finger tapped her shoulder. Instead, she stiffened, not liking when she was touched. What was someone doing, tapping her shoulder? They could get in trouble! Well, yet again, the teacher was half asleep. But then it hit her. Maybe this was the person she was supposed to answer. Taking a chance, she passed the note over her shoulder, and sure enough, something grabbed it out of her hands a few seconds later.

Fi waited a few more seconds, writing a few more words in her notes before the note from the other girl appeared on her desk once more. She opened it.

_L: Nice to meet you too. You enjoying the movie?_

Instead of answering the question, she added one of her own.

_Do you usually pass notes to random people you don't know?_

She passed it back again, and this time a small quiet chuckle was heard before it appeared once again on her desk seconds later.

_L: Nah, but my partner I usually talk to is sick today. Like I said, I'm bored._

A small unexpected smile appeared on Fi's face before disappearing like it wasn't there.

_Yes, I know your name. You just told me._

She was about to pass it back when she noticed something. The 'L'. She put an 'L' in the beginning of her sentences.

_Whats with the 'L'?_

_L: What about it?_

_Why is it there?_

She heard a chuckle behind her again.

_L: I put it there because thats the first letter of my name._

Oh? And I thought Bored was your name.

This time, the girl behind Fi let out a light laugh, surprising Fi. The laugh sounded much deeper than expected. It seemed to surprise the whole class as well. She heard people moving in their desks, probably trying to look and see who laughed.

_L: Sorry, ya. I just liked you're amazing sarcastic comments._

_Okay then...what's your real name?_

_L: Guess._

Guess? Fi blinked. She wanted her to guess a name.

_Leah?_

_L: Nope._

_Lorelei?_

_L: Guess again._

_...Lora?_

_L: No. Why are you only guessing girl names?_

Fi looked at the words and blinked. Wasn't this person a girl? She was about to write back, but then a loud alarm of sorts filled the room and drowned out the sound of Romeo crying over Juliet's supposed 'Dead body'. The teacher jolted awake from her nap with a yelp and nearly fell out of her chair. The class laughed as she straightened herself.

"S-someone turn on the lights!" The teacher shouted. There was a few hustling sounds and groaning before the lights flipped on. Everyone groaned louder, still drowsy and now blinded. Fi, however, saw it coming and closed her eyes in time. She opened them again to see the teacher turning off the smart board.

"You all have two minutes till the bell rings." She said, sitting back at her desk and laid her head down. With those words, the students started talking wildly and eagerly gathering their things, hardly waiting for school to end after this hour. Forgetting about the conversation on paper she had with that strange girl, Fi started gathering her stuff as well, putting her papers and notebook into the bag full of textbooks. Fi never got around to getting a locker.

A chuckle was heard behind her, but Fi didn't acknowledge it. "You're a very interesting conversationalist." a voice said. Fi was alarmed by the voice, but smoothly looked over to the person speaking to her from behind.

To make this short, her heart stopped right there and then.

There sitting before her, in the desk behind her, sat a boy unlike any she had seen. There was always the everyday boy that a random girl would find a little attracted towards, but to Fi, this was different. He had coppery blond hair messily piled on his head. The goddess must have messed up with his eyes, for they must have put way too much sky and sparkling wonders within them. Though, they must have liked them that way anyways. He had a sort of smirk for a smile, yet it was soft and strong, full of hidden confidants, something she found herself envying immediately.

"I, uh..." Was her first reply, which she immediately kicked herself for. What kind of reply was that?! Though, instead of laughing at her in general or just looking at her strangely, his smile deepened and he let out a light chuckle that sounded much like that one...girl...

Oh crud.

"A great conversationalist indeed." He teased her. Fi was speechless. She totally thought that this boy here, the one teasing her, the one that had girly handwriting, and the one who impressed her by looks, was a girl. What the hell.

"Y-you have girly handwriting!" Was all she could squeak at her time of anguish. Fi's eyes widened when she realised what she said and mentally face palmed. If she wasn't going to go throw herself off a roof, she surely was going to now. All because she messed up talking to a simple boy.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He said before smiling at her again, causing Fi's heart to beat faster, "Is that why you kept guessing girl names?" He asked.

"Um..." Was all that Fi could muster without choking on words or squeaking again. She just settled with a simple nod.

He laughed, "On paper, you seem so...collected. You don't usually talk, do you?" He unexpectedly asked her. Fi just nodded again before trusting herself to speak.

"I usually am. Collected, I mean..." She added. The boy smiled and leaned back in his desk with a calm expression.

Something inside Fi stirred. She didn't know what it was, the way he chuckled and teased her, the way he seemed confident yet goofy, or the way he leaned by with a laid down expression. There just seemed to be something familiar about it. As if she knew him already. It was strange.

Realization hit Fi as she looked at him with an expected expression, "You still haven't told me your name."

He only seemed to smile wider, still not looking at her. "Didn't say I was going to." He said, "You haven't guessed correctly yet." Fi only looked at him in bewilderment.

Suddenly, the bell sounded, which was soon drowned out by the sounds of joyous cheers about how school was finally out for a three day weekend. As the class eagerly got up from their desks and stampeded towards the door, clearly wanting to go do other things to finish off their boring day. Fi found herself running out the door as well, somewhat eager to get away from this strange boy.

She fled into the hallway at high speeds, away from the music room. She gasped suddenly as she felt she could breath again once more, as if she had held her breath for the entire hour. Her heart started to go at a normal pace once more since the conversation she had with that boy not only three minutes ago.

_...What just happened?_

* * *

><p>Fi took her usual spot at a Round table in the corner of the lunch room across from Shad. The Round table had been labeled many things by different people over the years. For example, the preppy populars (Or what Shad and she liked to call the Preps), called it the Lame-o table. A few of the lower class people called it the Nerd table, and the people with no class whatsoever (Made up of nerds, gamers, and the apparently smart people) called it the Round table. Considering Fi, unlike her very popular sister, had no class at all, she decided she would just go with that name. Better to stay with the crowd and under the radar.<p>

Shad looked at her when Fi sat down in the chair across from him. He was reading a book, something he's read over and over for his next book report in his AP English and literature class. Fi couldn't judge, and didn't feel the need too. Fi does the same thing except, her report was already finished in the best way possible. It was definitely an easy A-grade, though Shad liked to take things a bit too solemnly at times.

"Good evening." He simply stated before returning to his book quickly. Fi only stared with her famous ghostly smile.

"What's so great about it?" She asked back, shrugging. Shad only shrugged in return, going back to his book. This is basically almost their everyday conversation.

Fi looked at her food tray, which consisted of mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots, a soggy sandwich (Which did _not _look appetizing at all), a carton of skim milk, and a cookie. She had also taken the time to stop by the Salad bar, getting herself a small salad with tomatoes, lettuce, and bits of bacon. Sticking out her tongue slightly, Fi pushed away her tray of school food and went for the salad, stabbing into a poor, innocent, and appetizingly good looking, tomato.

While Fi was digging into her salad, Shad slowly looked up from his book with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Fi...Sometimes, you surprise me with your eating habits." He simply stated, watching her eat in disgust. She only ignored him as she continued to eat like a sloppy pig. "You know, eating only salad for lunch for the past few weeks can't be healthy." Fi swallowed and looked at her salad for a few seconds before slowly gesturing to the small bits of bacon that seemed to embroider the salad's ranch and lettuce. Shad only rolled his eyes at her as she then continued to eat the poor food to it's misery with a smile.

Why was Fi in such a good mood, you may wonder? Well, she wasn't really sure herself. It could have been the way the nice weather had been rolling in. Maybe it was the way all of her classes were seemingly merciful today with homework and studying. Maybe it was the way she was really looking forwards toward final...hour...

Well, _was _being the key word now. Her eyes widened at the thought she just had and shook her head subconsciously, earning another strange look from Shad. Why would she be looking forwards to final hour? All they were doing was watching a terrible movie about a pointless love relationship. There was nothing whatsoever to look foward too!

As she ate and mused about the day, Fi felt a weight drop next to her on her left. Though she ignored it, she saw Shad look up with a slightly surprised face. Seeming his face, Fi felt fear and curiosity flow through her and she slowly looked to her left.

Her heart stopped for a second time that week. There sat the blue-eyed wonder from her final hour. Fi's heart fluttered in her chest and felt she was going to faint. The boy from final hour smiled down at her.

"Sup?" He asked plainly, but it seemed so sudden to Fi, it caught her off guard, causing her to sputter and look away with a yelp, willing the blush not to rise.

"H-hello, bored." Was all she could muster, but then felt the heat rise to her face when she realized what she just said. The boy only laughed with that initial smirk he seemed to wear all time. From acrossed the table, Shad studied the two with a look of interest as if he was watching water suddenly burst up into flames. Fi felt her arm being nudged by something, to which she winced and started rubbing it with a soft "Hey...". Wondering what his problem was, she looked at him with a harsh glare that could burn through anything. Unfazed, the boy met her gaze with a sure and playful look.

"Geez, don't be such a stick in the mud!" He teased her playfully, nudging her in the arm a second time. Fi somehow couldn't harden her glare.

"Please don't do that..." She resulted to grumbling, resisting the urge to put her head in her hands. For some reason or another, she couldn't find it within herself to be upset with him.

"What? Nudging you, or calling you 'stick in the mud'?" He asked again, nudging her as well.

"Both." The boy shot her a smile before stopping, turning to his food tray. Speaking of it, what was he doing here with his lunch? He seriously wasn't wasn't considering sitting next to her, was he?

"What are you doing here for, anyways?" Asked Fi. The boy rose an eyebrow.

"Why could I not?"

"Well, for starters, this is the Round Table?" Explained Fi. He only stared. "You know, the Lame-o Table? _That _Table?" Still, she only got deepened stares from the boy. Fi sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "Nevermind..."

"No, no," Said the boy, "I got it. I know. But why would it matter what table I sit at, anyways? All tables look the same to me." He said, as if it was obvious. He leaned towards Fi, making Fi lean away from him. "Besides, most kids here are complete idiots..."

A laugh was heard from across the table. Following the sound, Fi and the boy's eyes found Shad there, looking amused. "I don't see your problem, Fi." He teased, "I like him already!" Fi groaned, slamming her head to the table's surface, earning a laugh from the two boys.

"So, your names Fi?" The boy declared thoughtfully while poking her cheek, "I like it! It's weird and mysterious!" He commented. Fi rose an eyebrow, but was somehow unable to keep the blush out of her face.

"I-is it now?"

"Ha!" Said Shad in a teasing manner. "Fi, you're face!" The boy beside him chuckled. Fi sighed. She was done with this childish flirting, but for some reason found it cute. She sat up, shooting him a rare smile she usually only wore while reading. She didn't even realise she was doing so...but Shad surely did.

"Yes, my name is Fi," She reluctantly explained, "but it's short for a longer name."

"Oh?" Said the boy, raising an eyebrow, "What is it, If I can ask?"

Fi's smile got bigger, causing his to as well. "...Guess."

The boy snorted with laughter, leaning back on the bench. "Stealing lines now, are we?" He said with an amused smile, eyebrow raised. Fi stuck her tongue out, causing him to laugh again. "Thats rude." He commented. Fi only shrugged.

From beside them, Shad looked at the two with wide eyes full of interest, watching as chemistry happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I thank thee, Lady Chameleon, for recommending the anime <em>Romeo x Juliet<em>! It's amazing! I feel like a Twilight victim though, having to choose between the House of Capulet and that other house I forgot the name of (I'm obviously a Capulet fan!).**

**Anime fans, do watch it! It's not just about romance, it is much much more! I think you'll like it!**

**...Fine, it has some gore, happy now?! Geez, ya sick weirdos... (That was sarcasm, don't hate me!)**

**...and for those _really _sick weirdos, I haven't found any hentai yet, so HA!**

**Oh, and if anyone has some ideas for this story, do tell me! I have all of it planned out already, but it wouldn't hurt to add a few things!**

**...Man, I just saw the calendar, and I don't think this will be finished by the day of hearts...crud...**

**BAAAAH! Guys, I just finished with this chapter when the server went all stupid on me! I NEARLY DIED!**

**Don't worry, everything's all good now! ^U^**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Sorry it took soooo long!**

**And yes- Shad is soooo cute! I'm thinking of making an Ashei x Shad pairing soon!**

**...Yaaa, I'm sure you guys know who that boy is. ;)**

**Oh, and the 'Where have I seen him before?' thing will not be mentioned ever again until the epilogue.**

**Please rate and review, loves! See ya around the pond! (Haven't used that in awhile!)**

**-Ayako Zetra, feeling tired.**


	3. Just a Note

**Hey! Sorry if you were excited to see another chapter, but HA! It isn't! ****I just wanted to tell you, today's Valentine's Day! Yay!**

**But for those who read the story, sorry I couldn't complete it before my deadline. I promise I will continue to write this, and I won't abandon it! I'll make sure to continue this, and I'll try to make you happy! **

**I thanks everyone who's faved and followed, everyone who reviewed, even all the people and guests who actually took the time to read it to see if you'd like! (Even if it wasn't your forte! ^^)**

**So, with this note, I just wanted to say to you all:**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, YOU CRAZY WRITERS!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, okay? I promise I won't let you down again! **

**Love,**

**Ayako Zetra, feeling cheerful and upset at the same time. (Don't ask)**


End file.
